Piximon
Piximon is a digital-world-famous Digimon trainer, who helps Digimon improve their skills and better themselves. He is voiced by Richard Cansino. Appearance Piximon resembles a "pixie," a small elemental creature from folklore. Personality While meaning well, Piximon can be somewhat unrelenting in his rigorous training sessions, so his subjects sometimes find him something of a pain to work with. Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined kids first met Piximon when they were walking the deserts of Server. They were attacked by a Kuwagamon, and Agumon was frozen with fear, and unable to Digivolve - he had only just recently accidentally Digivolved into SkullGreymon, and was afraid it could happen again - but Piximon saved them, using his Pit Bomb attack to dispatch the insectoid Digimon. Biyomon heard of Piximon, and when he said he wanted to train the kids and their Digimon, she told them it was an honor, so they accepted. Piximon took them to his secret training ground, hidden from detection by Etemon by an invisible barrier. The kids first task was to climb the gargantuan flight of stone steps to the top of Piximon's home, and then to clean it, top-to-bottom. However, Piximon said he had a special job for Tai and Agumon, and took them to a nearby cave. He left them there, and said they'd figure out what to do, although the two of them were less than pleased. That night, Matt Ishida and Izzy Izumi's Tags began to react, meaning that their Crests were nearby. They found them, but had to step outside the barrier to get them, tipping Etemon off to their location. Etemon dispatched Tyrannomon to deal with them, but Piximon held him off, deliberately waiting for Tai Kamiya and Agumon to return, so they could finish him. Things were looking bad, until Tai and Agumon confronted their fears, and Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to defeat Tyrannomon. The kids said goodbye to Piximon, but he quietly noted to himself that the kids needed to get their act together, or else the world could be doomed. Piximon reappeared shortly after the kids returned to the DigiWorld after they had gone back to Earth to stop the plans of Myotismon. In the time they had been gone, the Dark Masters had conquered the DigiWorld, and reformatted it into Spiral Mountain. The kids battled them, but they were losing, and Piedmon was about to destroy them all, until Piximon appeared to distract the Dark Masters long enough for the kids to escape. In the dub, Tai says that Piximon said they could save the DigiWorld if all eight of them were together – but Piximon never said this. In retaliation, the Dark Masters killed him. Later, Mimi Tachikawa set up a marker to remember him by. After the Dark Masters and Apocalymon were destroyed, the DigiWorld was reformatted to normal, and a hail of Digi-Eggs fell on Primary Village - all of the Digimon who had died in the conflict were reborn, including Piximon. Piximon first appears in "The Piximon Cometh," and then reappears at the end of "Enter the Dark Masters," which leads into the beginning of "Seasick and Tired," when he is killed (off-screen). Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Richard Cansino also voices Guardromon, Andromon from Digimon Tamers and Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. *He is the second Digimon to sacrifice to save DigiDestined from Villains. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Piximon Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Revived Category:Protectors Category:Mentor Category:Martyr Category:Selfless